vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meliodas
Summary Meliodas (メリオダス) is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. He is the owner of the renowned Boar Hut, and the main protagonist of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-A | 6-C Name: Meliodas Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 3000+ Classification: Demon, Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Captain of Seven Deadly Sins Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, can reflect elemental/energy attacks and amplify them in the process, can disperse elemental/energy attacks, able to generate air blades with slashes, can project an intimidating illusion of a dragon, can infuse his sword with a black flame increasing his cutting power, Lostvayne lets him create clones of himself; the total powerlevel of his clones adds up to half of his own | Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (blades, claws etc.), flight (via forming a wing), regeneration (mid-low), can inflict wounds which is difficult to regenerate (mid) Attack Potency: Small City level (has been holding back until now, but has feats like destroying Bustee Dungeon while arm wrestling with Ban, cutting apart a mountain with a twig and splitting Byzel Rock when he punched Ban into it) | City level (much stronger in this form) | At least Mountain level (Effortlessly defeated Galan. Destroyed a small kingdom) | Likely Island level '(destruction of danafor calculation) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic close combat speed (dodged Gilthunder's lightning) | Massively Hypersonic close combat speed (severed Geera's hand and returned back to his starting point before she could react) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Galan, who has been calculated to be this swift.) Lifting Strength: Class G+ (his arm wrestle with Ban wrecked Baste Dungeon) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class PJ | Class PJ+ Durability: Small City level (took numerous punches from Ban, including one when Ban was boosted up after stealing all of Meliodas own physical strength and speed) |''' At least '''City level (tanked several attacks from Link-boosted Helbram) |''' Likely '''Mountain level Stamina: Very high (fought against Ban for an extended period of time while taking a lot of punches) Range: Average human melee range, hundreds of meters with air blades | Extended human melee range (with claws & blades) Standard Equipment: His sacred treasure Lostvayne Intelligence: Skilled fighter Weaknesses: '''Formerly lost the capacity for rational thought when enraged. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Full Counter:' Meliodas can reflect an attack, including physical and elemental attacks back at the opponent with greater power than what it once had. The drawback is that it's useless against indirect attacks, or an ordinary punch. Full Counter can only be used one at a time, as it cannot reflect next attacks. *'''-Counter Vanish:' Instead of reflecting an attack, Meliodas can disperse it completely. *'-Revenge Counter:' Meliodas soaks up tremendous damage and then deals it back even stronger. This technique is very dangerous as it Meliodas is required to take a large amount of damage '-Demon:' Meliodas is a demon, and can access his demonic heritage to give himself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. While using it he is bloodlusted and looses the capacity for rational thought. *'-"Black Matter":' When he access his demonic heritage, part of Meliodas body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside his body. He can use this to block attacks on his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or to fly, by forming a wing-like structure around his arm. = '-Enchancement - Hellblaze:' Meliodas can cast an ominous black flame around his sword increasing his cutting power. It's strong enough to permanently leave a scar on the likes of Ban. *'-Divine Slayer:' A stronger version of Hellblaze. Meliodas' strikes enchanted with this do much more damage and have significantly more range. '''Key: Base w/o Wrath' | Demon | With Wrath Others Notable Victories: Whitebeard (One Piece) Whitebeards Profile Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Demons Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6